Turnabout Revival
by Naea Urahara
Summary: The Deception didn't end with Deciet. It can go on for as long as he wishes it. The Ace Attorney's must team up for this case. But how when there are two seemingly different cases? Which is Truth? Which is Deciet? Sequel to Turnabout Deception
1. Dreams are Powerful

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES. CAPCOM DOES!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with the rewrite. It wasn't going where I wanted to so I decided to rewrite this. I hope you enjoy this!**

"_Larry Butz, __**NOT GUILTY!"**_

"_Will Powers, __**NOT GUILTY!**__"_

"_Miles Edgeworth, __**NOT GUILTY!"**_

"_Maggey Byrde, __**NOT GUILTY!**__"_

"_Maximillion Galactica, __**NOT GUILTY!**__"_

"_Ron DeLite, __**NOT GUILTY!**__"_

"_Iris, __**NOT GUILTY!**__"_

"_Maya Fey…"_

_That was where it stopped. All went black, my case files disappeared, and I ended up alone once again. I looked ahead and saw one thing and one thing only. That symbol. The symbol that I hated more than anything in the world._

_A snake slithered its way and rested itself inside a large sharply pointed capital "D." _

_I heard a voice, his voice echo and break the silence in the darkness with the same coldness I remembered._

"_The deception will continue. The Master will pay. The 'phoenix' will die. I swear it."_

_I looked up. The flare was back. It was getting to that time._

"_**OBJECTION!"**_

_**TURNABOUT REVIVAL**_


	2. Heed the Snake

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is! The start! LETS GO!**

"OBJECTION!"

Apollo's voice echoed throughout the courtroom. I was sitting in the back of the audience actually so he couldn't see me. The kid was growing up I'll admit that, though he had already almost gotten his client the guilty verdict three times in one day. This time however he had it. How do I know? This is what I heard after five minutes.

"NOT GUILTY!"

The audience cheered. The jurist system wasn't used in this one. For now the plan on that was to use it on big murder cases. Not petty theft cases like this one. I stood and walked out of the courtroom. A new story must now begin.

**Defendant Lobby B**

**February 10, 20XX**

**3:00 PM**

Apollo walked out, exhausted, but still with a fire in his eyes. He looked at me. "Oh Mr. Wright!" he shouted. "Thanks for the help earlier. I never would have gotten that if it wasn't for your clue."

"You know Apollo," I stated, "A case like this could have been solved in a matter of fifteen minutes if you did your research."

"What do you mean?"

I took out the file and opened it giving him the first piece of evidence. "The detective in charge had already figured out the necklace, letter, and gun as well as the badge were just false pieces of evidence planted by the real suspect. You clearly forgot and allowed Klavier to manipulate you almost losing your case. You had to use your 'perceive' just to figure out the truth which was in front of you."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little. "Sorry about that Mr. Wright," he apologized. "I'll be more careful next time."

Trucy laughed and patted his back. "As a celebration you can come and watch me at the Wonder Bar tonight!"

Apollo sighed probably thinking the same thing I was. It was nostalgic the way they looked right now. It reminded me a little bit of-

"Mr. Wright? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of it and shook my head. "Wait what?" I said stunned.

"Are you crying?"

"Daddy are you okay?"

I shook my head and felt the right side of my face. Sure enough there were tears there. I wiped my eyes until they went away. "Sorry, I've no idea where that came from." I readjusted my beanie hat and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

The bailiff shouted, "Phoenix Wright!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"There's someone in the visiting room that needs to see you."

"See me?"

"Yes… and only you."

"Oh… sure."

I looked at Apollo and Trucy. "I'll meet you two at the Wonder Bar later alright."

They nodded and took off. As soon as they left, I went to the detention center.

**DETENTION CENTER**

**3:25pm**

It was definitely a long time since I was in this hallowed hall. The camera still in the same place, the guard still trying to stay awake on the job. The same plate class window separating the injustices from the innocent. Sometimes the other way around. The guard sneezed.

"Your guest will be here momentarily," he instructed me.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair. Seconds later I heard the door crack. All it took was one look from the man walking in for my anger to flare up. He sat on that chair, that same evil grin on his face. I just wanted to punch him until he died. Never have I hated a man so much.

"Why hello, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Ace Atmus Deceit greeted, a sly tone in his voice.

I clenched my fist under the table trying to keep my composure. This man… he looked different now. Old, withered, long gray hair slithering down his back like the very snake he is. His beard and mustache had grown back, his eyes depressed into his head. The very term "evil" represents.

"Deceit," I spit out. "What? Your 'fountain of youth' run out?"

He laughed and held up a bony finger waving it gently. "Oh no no my boy. You see I figured they take it much easier on the elderly in prison that I have this age. About seventy years of age."

"What do you want?"

"Oh? So quick to get to the point are we? I guess the rumors were true. The Phoenix Wright I knew is long gone. Especially since you lost your badge nearly eight years ago not to mention you even had a family to raise. What was your daughters name again? Trucy?"

I slammed the desk causing the guards on both sides to react. "What do you want Deceit!"

He smirked, this man could push buttons. He knew that even to this day I couldn't forgive him. He could use that. I had to be careful. He motioned his hands. "Calm down Mr. Wright," he said quietly. "I merely wanted to talk. After all I've been locked up in here for nearly ten years. Ten very very short years compared to the century and a half that I've lived. Of course I might have even lied about that in court."

I stood. This man was taunting me into something. I wanted no part of it.

"Oh Mr. Wright," he continued. "Before you go maybe you should at least listen to this part. Revenge is a dish best served cold my boy."

I stopped and looked at him, the anger flared up more. I ran to the window and punched it so hard I could feel it rattle. That smirk, that damn condescending smirk! "What are you talking about you sick bastard," I said quietly but angrily.

He tapped the table in front of him. "Soon Mr. Wright. Soon you will realize the one thing you thought you were protecting could actually be your greatest enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"You will learn soon." He looked at the clock. "If I were you I'd get leaving pretty soon. After all it's a long ride to the Wonder Bar from here. You still can't afford a car correct? I'd leave now actually. Your daughter's performance starts in about an hour or so."

The guard walked over grabbing Deceit and forcing him up. "Come on old man. Time to go." he instructed.

"Yes yes dear boy."

The old man looked at me, that smirk still on his face. "Deceit will never be destroyed boy. You may be able to find it, but deep within the confines of a man's soul there are secrets. Same goes for you. You can't hide the truth forever. Eventually all will be found out. It's only a matter of time. The next stage begins Mr. Wright. The question is… can you handle it this time? Are you going to continue to play the lone father?"

With that he looked away, laughing that same evil, agonizing laugh I still had locked deep within my memory. I stood there even after he left, cringing at that laughed. It could be heard for decades, centuries, through the prison. Impossible to get rid of.

I left the detention center, not realizing what it was that he said. Not realizing he knew too much. Not until it was too late.

**Wonder Bar**

**5:10 pm**

I ran into the little restaurant/bar in the middle of Trucy's act. She was doing a bit with Mr. Hat and her magic panties again. I found Apollo sitting towards the back, kind of hard to miss him anyway with all the red. He had ordered me my usual. Pasta with a side of grape juice.

"Mr. Wright," he greeted, "you just missed it. She had the crowd roaring a minute ago."

"Yeah, good thing she has the right to the Gramayre magic tricks huh?"

"Yeah, what would Trucy do if she couldn't do magic?"

"Cry all day and make me watch her."

We both laughed at this, mainly because it was true. She was happiest doing her magic tricks, and I was happy watching her do what she loved. No reason one of us can't do what we love for a living. Right?

"_Then the dog says, 'Kitty! Quit barkin' up the wrong tree!'"_

Everyone in the restaurant roared at the joke as Trucy and Mr. Hat took a bow.

"_That's all folks! I'll be here all week! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Trucy dahling! Do me a favor too. Tell your father to quit pouring his grape juice on me! I'm a blueberry!"_

One again everyone, including myself, laughed at this. Trucy had found out I was the one putting the stains on Mr. Hat's clothes and decided to get back at me in public. What a devilish girl she was.

They took their bows one last time as Mr. Hat disappeared into my little girl's back. Where does he go you ask? A magician never reveals their secrets.

"All right ladies and gentlemen I have time for one last trick!" she shouted excitedly. I knew which one it was too. It was one she's been wanting to do for a while and practiced fervishly.

"Watch as I levitate before you very eyes from here to my daddy!"

Everyone cheered her on as she began to focus. Trucy closed her eyes, Apollo didn't let her leave his eyes and neither did I. We were ready to see her hard work pay off. We both counted down as she told us to.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

I snapped and on cue she began to float right before everyone's eyes! Everyone cheered and hooted as she rose up to the air. I stood waiting for her as we practiced. She smiled at me with that big sweet smile of hers. I smiled back holding my arms out.

"Here I come daddy!"

She began to come my way, but she didn't finish.

_BANG!_

She fell to the ground, somebody screamed, everyone panicked. I recognized that sound. Even through the madness I couldn't help but remember it. The sound of a gunshot never leaves your memory. No matter how much you want to forget it.

"TRUCY!" I shouted basically running people over trying to get to her. I jumped over a guy and kneeled next to her. Blood was running out the left side of her chest. My heartbeat began to increase and I could feel a cold sweat start up.

"Mr. Wright!" I heard Apollo shout. I glared at him. "No time!" I shouted picking her up.

"I can run faster to the clinic then the ambulance can get here!"

"Move out of my way!" I heard an upset voice yell. I looked over to see a man in a noodle hat.

"Eldoon!"

"No time for greetings boy set her down!"

I set her on the floor and he began checking her vitals.

"Extreme blood loss, bluing of the skin, her pulse is almost non existent! Spike head get me a table cloth!"

"Yes sir!"

He left and was back in less than a second. Eldoon looked over. "We need a knife! A heated knife! NOW!"

Seconds later one of the cooks ran up with a knife that was obviously heated with blue fire. I looked at Eldoon and he only nodded keeping an eye on Trucy.

"Wright," he said quietly. "Hold her hand, you too boy."

Apollo and I took both hands in our.

"Good," Eldoon continued. "Hold on to them, don't let her move." He looked at Trucy tapping her cheek. "Trucy-doll, listen you have to stay up. Don't you dare go dyin' on me! We'll get this out and it's going to hurt a lot but you have to stay with me. Don't worry Trucy-doll. I'll give you the saltiest soupiest noodles ever as a reward! Just stay with us you understand!"

Trucy gave a slight nod as Eldoon ripped off her shirt revealing her bra. The hole was right above her breast. A vital spot.

"Here we go!"

He stabbed the knife inside her wound digging the bullet out. Instantly Trucy screamed in agonizing pain, tears rolling down her blue cheeks. Only once before had I seen her cry like this and I would make sure it would never happen again. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Apollo and I were there for her no matter what.

Only then did I realize what Deceit meant. Revenge. Not on _them,_ but on me. I swore then and there whoever did this would pay. I would make sure of it.


	3. The Smell It's Gotta Be

**A/N: Hey guys! No reviews yet but I'm getting a lot of views! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! (Read the first Turnabout Deception though so you understand what's going on!) Advertise! Haha anyway here's chapter three yall!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY! GET IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hickfield Clinic<strong>

**February 11**

**7:00 am**

I woke up in the hospital room, next to Trucy's bed. It was hard for me seeing her like this. Hooked up to so many machines, her upper body wrapped up, dry blood on them. She made it through the night thanks to Eldoon. That man is defiantly something else in a situation like that. But that look of pain on Trucy's face. I didn't want to see it again.

My fists clenched. I would get whoever did this. I swear I would. She was a little girl, and even though I admit I did have some disdain for what she did, but I knew she didn't know what she was doing at the time. Regardless she was my little girl. My daughter. I loved her as if she really were my daughter. If anyone hurt her, I will hurt them in my own way. The sun was still rising above the horizon. I could see it out the window.

Trucy began to stir a little and I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me. "Hi daddy," she said softly. I held her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Hey Trucy," I greeted, "don't move too much alright. How do you feel?"

She shook her head. "Still hurts a lot."

"It's a bullet wound. It'll hurt for a while. But Mr. Eldoon knew what he was doing."

"It hurt a lot daddy…"

"Its alright. I'm here now."

"Where's Polly?"

"Home. I told him to go home after the incident. He has a new case he has to look into today."

Trucy's eyes went wide. I had a pretty good feeling why too.

"Daddy!" she shouted trying to sit up but she winced in pain and I helped her lay back down. "How…" she continued, "How are we going to pay the rent with me out of commission daddy? Your paycheck isn't enough!"

That's right. In the madness I completely forgot. Rent was due in a few days. I had no idea how we would pay it. Especially since I special ordered the supplies for her new trick. That wasn't what bugged me right now though.

I rubbed her cheek with my index finger. "Don't worry about that for now sweetie. I'll deal with it. You deal with being a kid and getting a lot of rest alright."

"But daddy!"

"That's an order."

She got quiet and nodded, slowly falling back asleep. After a few minutes I stood, that's when someone walked into my room. It was a cop.

"Mr. Wright," he said.

"What is it?"

"I have been told that someone in the detention center wishes to speak to you."

"Tell Deceit I want nothing else to do with him."

"It's not him Mr. Wright, actually it's a…" He took out a piece of paper and handed to me. "This man."

I took the paper, my eyes went wide and my jaw almost dropped. Is my past beginning to haunt me again? Is this what Edgeworth felt, all those years ago?

**Detention Center**

**7:55 am**

"NICK! BUDDY! LONG TIME NO SEE! It's been what nine years!"

I sighed as I sat on the other side of the glass from someone I made an intention not to talk to ever again since I had my badge taken up. His hair wasn't as tall and spikey as it used to be, and he changed that orange jacket to a bright purple one.

"Larry Butz," I sighed. "It certainly has been a while."

"Nick! I didn't do it I swear I didn't!"

"Do what Larry?"

"I DIDN'T ALMOST KILL THAT MAGICIAN I SWEAR I DIDN'T!"

My jaw dropped. "Larry!" I shouted, "why were you put in here!"

Those crazy tears ran down his eyes as I put my head on the desk.

"They found me with the gun Nick! But I swear I didn't! Come on you know I wouldn't man! I NEED YOU TO DEFEND ME!"

"… I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not!"

"I lost my badge Larry."

"I watch news too Nick." He smirked. "You were found innocent it turns out."

_So even he knew huh?_

"Larry. I'm done with the courts. I'm too busy with other things. I'll find you another attorney."

"Nick come on. You know I can't trust anyone else. DUDE COME ON!"

"I can't go back to that Larry. I have a family now. You realize how often I risked my life? I have a family now."

"So you give up just like that, Herr Wright?" came a voice behind me.

I turned around surprised and noticed Klavier Gavin. "That isn't like you Herr Wright. I've had few encounters with you but I have heard many stories amongst prosecutors as well as detectives alike. The fabled Phoenix Wright giving up on a client before the battle begins eh?"

"There's no battle if-"

"If what Herr Wright? You don't have a badge? Well you can get it decommissioned at anytime you know. You just have to retake the exam. Which by the way starts in exactly two hours."

"Why would I-"

Klavier sighed and walked out. "It's too bad. I was really hoping to get a glimpse at the real Phoenix Wright and not some fake evidence handed by a little girl. Oh well though. Maybe that Phoenix Wright isn't the one from the stories. This is the exact opposite."

He looked back at me and smirked. "A coward of a man who deserved every bit of punishment he got. No better than Prosecutor Payne. Which means this man will be crushed by my hand."

"What do you mean?"

"This man requested you and only you. However if you are not willing to do it, then we will have to assign a lawyer to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me spell it out in English for you Herr Wright. If you refuse, this man will receive the death penalty as a result of your cowardice to take up the fight for right. After all I believe I heard you say 'you swear you will hurt the man that did this.'"

I shot back. He got me there. I did swear I would. I knew Larry couldn't do something like this, but nothing could be proved without me looking at it.

"Nick," he pleaded, "You've gotta do this man. IT WASN'T ME!"

I sighed. Something smelled around here. In fact something smelled the second I saw his face and name on that slip of paper. Even now, nearly twenty years after that incident in the small elementary school classroom, that same saying was true. I should have listened to my instinct and stayed with Trucy.

I looked at Larry and nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that I pulled the beanie in front of my eyes pushing past a smiling Klavier.

I really should have listened to my gut more. I guess some instincts though are harder to get rid of.

_If something smells… it's usually the Butz._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Well that's it for this chapter. I don't think it turned out as good as it could have. I WILL TRY HARDER! Oh and please remember I JUST finished Apollo Justice, which by the way I don't see why so many people didn't like it it was SUCH a GREAT game! Anyway some characters as a result I am trying to get as close as possible so please forgive me! So please review review review on what I could do better! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL THE PRAISE ON THE LAST STORY! Oh! And characters from the last story I will be giving interviews to after the next chapter if I can get enough questions first! So please ask PM me or put your question in a review for… PHOENIX WRIGHT! Duh of course he's first. Anyway thank you all so much!**


	4. A Diamond and a Pearl

**A/N: Hey guys! Urahara here! Remember! Read Review and ask Phoenix any questions about the last story or about this story! LET ME KNOW! Oh from this point on I will be doing with Apollo's POV and Nick's POV. Don't worry! I'll let you know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS! GET IT!**

**APOLLO'S POV**

**Apollo's Apartment**

**8:00am**

I put my jacket on looking at the weather. Fifty five degrees right now, and it's only supposed to get colder over the next few days. Snow covered the ground outside and piled above the window sill. I picked up the phone and called a taxi to take me to the clinic, from there I could walk to the detention center. I thought it best to visit Trucy before I went to see my client. Mr. Wright called me really early this morning, like around three am early.

"_Her conditions stable," _he said obviously exhausted but very relieved. _"Visit her tomorrow if you want."_

Trust me, I wanted to. This girl was kind of a little sister for me for goodness sake! I stepped outside and the taxi was there. I put my bracelet on and cleared my throat. My Chords of Steel would have to wait a little while longer.

**Hickfield Clinic**

**8:42 am**

I had walked into Trucy's room to the sound of a TV blaring the theme song to the Gramayre Magic Show. I sighed, of course of all the things to watch it'd be this. I knocked on the door.

"Huh?" Trucy looked over to me. "Polly!"

I answered back with a, "Hey," as I walked and sat at her bedside. "How're you feeling?"

"Still hurts," she sighed, "but not as much as it did. It hurts a little to eat but I'll be fine. Did you bring me anything Polly! You know you can't have a hospital visit without a gift of some kind!"

I laughed and took a card out of my pocket putting it on her nightstand. "Close your eyes," I told her and surprisingly enough she did. Gently I set her best magic trick next to her. "You can open now."

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU APOLLO!"

She shrieked and hugged my arm as tight as she could. It was kind of cute actually. I laughed and patted her head.

"You need to make sure you get better before you try anything."

"Of course!"

I sighed and looked at the TV. This was a rerun of the Zak and Valant show. Trucy looked back at it, amazed.

"One day, I'll be as great as they were."

"You'll probably be better," I laughed. "At your rate by the time you're their age you'll be so good people would pay hundreds to see you!"

She giggled a little at this and put her hat on. "You bet!"

She looked back at the TV as a nurse came in.

"Mr. Justice I have to test her blood and give her an IV."

"Oh. Sure thing I was just about to leave too. Trucy be good. I'll come back later."

"No problem!"

I sighed and walked out as the nurse shut the door behind me. Looking at my watch I realized it was only five till. I guess I'd be getting there early.

"Ah! Apollo!"

"Huh?"

I don't know why I said that. I knew that voice. Didn't even have to look up the way I did. It was Ema Skye, the detective. Of course she would rather be a forensic scientist. She was holding an unopened bag of Snackoos, the chocolate kind.

"You came to see Trucy, Ema?"

"Yeah, but it looks like she's busy. I guess I'll just wait here for a few minutes. I got her these as a gift."

"Chocolate Snackkos?"

"Yep! The best kind."

"Well you'll be on your own then. I have to go."

"Oh! Hold on a sec."

She put the Snackoos on a bench and started digging in her bag. "I know I put it in here some- here it is!" She took out a manila envelope and handed it to me. "That's the autopsy report for your next case."

"Why're you giving this to me?"

"Well I figured you'd get it at some point, so why not?"

I sighed. Sometimes I just didn't understand this girl. She's just so confusing sometimes I swear! I took the files, would have to look at it later. I don't even know my client yet but I guess Ema figured I'd take the case anyway.

"Oh and, Apollo."

"Yeah?"

"About your client."

"Not my client yet."

"But I promise, she will be. I need you to do something."

"Yeah sure."

"Don't tell Mr. Wright who she is. You understand. Don't tell her, don't tell Trucy."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon."

She adjusted her glasses on her head and smiled. "Good luck by the way."

"What's that mean?"

She laughed. "You'll find out soon Apollo."

The nurse came out motioning to Ema who walked in. "See you later Apollo."

She went in, and I stood there at a loss for words. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? If only I knew at the time the mess I'd get myself in this time.

**Detention Center**

**9:15 am**

Here I was, sitting on the opposite side of the glass, waiting for my client… again. I looked at the guard.

"Excuse me," I said interrupting him from his thoughts. "When will my client be here?"

"She's being transported here. She should be here any moment."

"Transported?"

"Yes, there was a snow storm in the mountains which had kept them from coming here."

"Oh. I see." _She lives in the mountains!_

"Oh! Here she is sir."

Within the next few minutes I went to being alone to… sitting across from this really cute girl. She looked at me with big brown eyes and a really sweet smile. It was strange, she had a sort of short skirted kimono on with a long sleeved white top over it.. The girl's light brown gracefully drifted down to the bottom of her shoulders curling up at the ends. Two loops were held up at the top of her hair by a type of purple ball.

"Hello," I greeted her. "My name's Apollo Justice."

She closed her eyes making her smile get even sweeter than what it was. "I know who you are Mr. Justice," she said softly and sweetly. "Thank you for coming as I requested. I suppose I should tell you my name now right? Well… my name is… Pearl Fey. Very nice to meet you."

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Remember! Reviiieeww! Also the question if you'd like.**


	5. Familiar Faces I Don't Know

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter five is finally up! Thanks for the support and any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is greatly appreciated! You know or just a normal review haha. Anyway HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER YA'LL!**

* * *

><p><strong>APOLLO POV<strong>

**Detention Center**

**9:21 am**

_Pearl Fey, where have I heard that name before? Hmm…_

I nodded. "Alright Ms. Fey, there are some questions I'd like to ask."

"Ask away," she said still keeping that smile.

I nodded. _What to ask first? Oh! I know!_

"So what exactly were you incriminated for?"

"Murder."

"Murder?"

She nodded then looked away. "You have the report already right? I see it in your hand."

"Oh. I forgot."

I opened the autopsy report and read it thoroughly.

_Dustin Joffman_

_Age at Death: 36_

_Cause of Death: Excessive blood loss due to a single gunshot wound towards the abdominal area._

_ETD: February 10 Between 2:00 pm and 2:45pm_

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second, then looked at Pearl. "I see," I finally nodded to her. "So, you've bee accused of murdering this man?"

She nodded and began to bite her thumb looking off to the side. "Yes."

"How come?"

"Well you see. I was actually taking a nap during Mystic Maya's channeling."

I shook my head. "Wait wait, wait." I interrupted. "Mystic Maya? Channeling?"

She smiled again, setting her hands in front of her. "Oh? You didn't know? Funny I figured HE would tell you. Oh well. Anyway you see. I'm a spirit medium."

"… WHAT!"

She nodded. "On the mountain is a village, Kurain village. That's where the mediums live. We can channel spirits, and Mystic Maya is kind of our leader. The murder took place while she was working."

I slumped in my chair. I had some pretty strange cases. Magicians, gangs, a guy in a noodle hat, now spirit mediums! Seriously! I shook my head trying to get the idea out of my head.

"So what happened exactly?"

"I don't know. I was asleep. When I woke up, I found a gun in my hand and was being arrested."

"I see. Well… I can't take your case just yet."

"Oh I figured you'd say that. Wanted to take a look at the crime scene right?"

"Huh? Oh th-that's right." _How did she know that?_

"Don't worry," she laughed. "Take the train. Its about a two hour trip from there then just walk up the trail a little."

I nodded. "I'll be back later on today then."

She smiled at me again. "No problem."

I walked out of there with my jacket on, I looked back to the girl. Just who was she?

**Kurain Village… **

**Village Gates**

**12:08 pm**

Oh my gosh! As soon as I stepped of the train I felt it! She wasn't kidding. This village was in the mountains. Way up in the mountains! It was freezing! I put my hands in my jacket pocket and walked through the rather large gate. The village was covered in snow, and it was rather small. A few buildings that looked kind of Japaneseish, a phone booth, and a big rock monument covered in snow.

"Excuse me," I heard a soft quiet voice behind me say. "Are you a visitor?"

I turned, there stood a little girl with long pink hair, two small loops ran down her shoulders, like looped pig tails. She was really adorable with her large black eyes looking at me.

"M-my name's Apollo Justice. Attorney."

She gasped. "You're the one Mystic Pearl told me about!"

_Mystic Pearl? She must be talking about Pearl Fey._

I kneeled. "I am," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Mina Fey. I'm Mystic Maya's niece."

"Ah, her niece? Where is this, 'Mystic Maya?'"

The little girl looked away, a little sad actually, but faster than that appeared her smile appeared.

"She's under a waterfall!" she shouted happily.

I shot back. "Wait, what! A waterfall!"

She nodded quickly a few times, her hair bouncing as she did. "For training! You didn't know? Spirit mediums have to train extremely hard in order to hone their skills. I don't know why but Mystic Maya trains a lot. Usually she takes about one entire week out of a month to train."

"Is this that week?"

"No, she just had some time off."

"When will she be back?"

"Mina sweety, I'm back," I heard a voice walking up behind me. I turned to a woman in a full purple kimono with a staff, her black hair swooped slightly to the side and her large black eyes smiled at me as sweet as her smile.

"Oh a visitor," she continued. "Please step inside the training hall. It's much warmer in there."

"Oh, s-sure."

**Kurain Village: Training Hall**

**12:13 pm**

I took off my jacket hanging it on the coat rack, Mina set up three pillows and we all kneeled to them. The woman smiled at me. "My name is Maya Fey, I'm the head of the Fey clan as well as the Mystic here. How may I help you?"

"Oh, well uh," I stuttered and decided it'd be better to flash my badge. She gasped and stared at the small badge that had barely been as large as the end of my thumb. She sat there holding a hand to her mouth for what seemed like an eternity. It was very awkward.

_Come to think of it, where have I heard this name before? Maya Fey… hmmm…_

She shook her head then smiled at me with what seemed like a childish smile, a little different from a few minutes ago though it still held her sweetness.

"It's been a long time since I've seen an attorney's badge. You must be Pearly's attorney."

"You mean Pearl Fey right?"

She nodded. "She's my cousin. Your name is?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Apollo Justice."

"Apollo Justice… yet another funny name."

She looked to the side with her hand on the side of her cheek, a silly grin forming but she regained her composure. She finally said, "I'm guessing you're here for the case."

I nodded. "That's right. If I may I'd like to ask about your whereabouts. Ms. Fey, er, rather Ms. Pearl, said you were in the middle of a channeling?"

She nodded slightly. "That's right. I had been in the middle of channeling the spirit for the client. The client's name is Danica Tra'ta, and at the time I had been channeling a boyfriend of hers."

"May I ask about the channeling?"

Maya shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's confidential. However I am able to tell you the process since only woman of the Fey Clan are able to do it. You see when we channel spirits it's kind of like… we enter a darkness… we never know what's happening."

"I see." _Isn't that kind of vague?_

"However the doors to the shrine are locked three times over and extra security measures have been placed inside the shrine because of an incident over twelve years ago."

"I see. So you know nothing about the incident."

"I'm sorry Mr. Justice, but I know nothing. However the incident did happen fairly close to the village. I don't think the detective in charge is there either so as long as you're careful you may be able to do some investigating. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help."

I shook my head and scratched the back of my head. "Haha it's no problem ma'am, the fact that I can look without anyone hounding me later is help enough. By the way where is it?"

She pointed out the door. "Go to the village gate and follow the path to the left. It'll lead you there."

I nodded and stood putting my shoes back on. I thanked her one last time and walked back out into the cold putting on my jacket. I saw the path. It's time for this case to start.

**Kurain Village: Path to Training Waterfall**

**12:52 pm**

It was freezing and I just walked for half an hour! However I finally found it. The crime scene. The police tape surrounded a small area and I could see that no police were around so I figured I'd be able to walk in and look at the scene.

"**HOLD IT!"**

Of course. I was wrong, as usual. I turned to see a man with stern black eyes, he wasn't much taller, if not the same height, as Mr. Wright. His grayish black hair parted in the center of his forehead. The man's black overcoat covered a little bit of his dark red suit, a small elaborate design on his collar. In front of it all however was a very distinguishing feature to his attire. It was… a cravat?

_What the? Who wears those in this day and age?_

"Are you going to plan on standing there all day or are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" he asked sternly.

I shook my head and laughed a little nervously. "A-are you the detective assigned to this area? I'm sorry I just figured since nobody's here I could-"

"Ah," he interrupted. The man shook his head and looked to the sighed a little smirking. "It appears you do not know. I am Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor of this case, and unless you have formal documentation from Criminal Affairs or a related detective I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Especially since you are but a simple defense attorney, Mr. Justice."

I shook my head a little surprised. This guy, Miles Edgeworth!

_THE Miles Edgeworth! This guy's a legend! Come to think of it… isn't he?_

"Weren't you Mr. Wright's arch rival in court!" I suddenly blurted out.

He looked at me a little surprised now, however he managed to keep that composure he had the entire time.

"Mr. Justice," he said sternly. "Leave the premises. As you are the suspects defense attorney and I the prosecuting attorney, I'm afraid I need you to leave unless you have higher permission. Now please. Leave."

Obediently I left. However twenty minutes into the walk I finally realized what just happened, other than the difference that he obviously wasn't as generous as Klavier.

_Wait… DID HE JUST SAY HE'S THE PROSECUTOR FOR THIS!_


	6. The Wright Answers

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait. What with college and financial aid and... oh... WORK! I actually have somewhat of a life now. Haha anyway remember to read and review! I worked really hard on this so it would be much appreciated! Gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy League College: BAR Testing Hall<strong>

**11:58 am**

**Phoenix POV**

I had been sitting on a bench right outside the testing room for about twenty minutes now. I came in and retook the BAR and finished in an hour. It wasn't that hard of a test really. I had taken it before, didn't even need to study. The professor administering it talked to me before hand though…

**Ivy League College: BAR Testing Room #5**

**About an hour before**

A man with a large handlebar mustache looked at me, we were eye to eye, his beard gray with age, his eyes just as gray. He had been glaring darts straight into me, then sat down at his desk looking over some papers.

"Mr. Wright," he said gruffly, "I never expected to see you here again."

"Professor Mustochie," I said back. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

I put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as he huffed. The school hadn't changed a bit, neither had he. He had this tendency to mess with his mustache, as he was doing now. He stood up again and fixed his tie. Mustochie looked at me again and help a finger up to me. "When you finish, stay outside. I'll be grading your paper myself. It will take twenty minutes. You have three hours to finish."

"All I need is an hour at best."

"So cocky I see. You've gone a long way Mr. Wright, from a nervous kid to a near homeless adult. What happened to that kid?" He looked over to a picture he had framed on his desk. It was a picture of me holding up my test with a large passing grade on it, I had a nervous smile while he was behind me, not smiling at all.

I looked down slightly and smiled. "That 'kid' grew up and ended up facing the real world."

"Ah yes the real world. Defending normal people all the way up to famous celebrities. Quite a life."

"At least until the fall you know."

We went on like that for a good ten minutes until the test started. The entire time he kept his eyes on me. That man knew what I was capable of. After all… I was the only person in the history of the BAR to make a perfect score.

**Current time**

"Isn't that him?"

"That ex-lawyer? Yeah that's gotta be him."

"Why's he even here?"

"He's already disgraced this place once, maybe he's here to destroy our reputation?"

"He's in this hall though. You don't think?"

"The test? Ha! That guy!? You've seen his cases right? It's a surprise he even passed it the first time."

I leaned against the wall, pretending to be asleep. These kids didn't know the whole story so I didn't really care. Besides it's not like I'd see them again. I realized though that some kids could be real ignorant. They started talking about how they already have their first cases all lined up, how they were gonna get the guy to be innocent.

These kids really weren't all that bright. They sounded like they expected the judge would go with it. They'd find out it's not all that easy soon enough.

"Wright, get in here."

I sighed and stood, walking into the testing room shutting the door behind me. Mustochie was standing at his desk, a lone test on his desk face down. He looked, more like glared, at me sternly. He motioned and I walked over to the desk, we both sat down as he cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

"Phoenix Wright," he said again. "One of my best students, besides the late Mia Fey of course, who was your mentor."

I clenched my fist, I didn't want to hear that name again, yet there it was. Not noticing or not caring, either way he kept talking.

"The day you lost your attorney's badge shocked me Mr. Wright. When I heard what happened shocked me even more. Of course I knew better. You were too good to go and do that. I know from experience. I put tests up for you all through your college carrier. I put the smartest kids in the class all around you, just to see if you would copy. Not once did you even lean over. I dropped large sums of money on the ground, each time you came to me requesting I try to find the money's owner."

He adjusted himself in the chair to get more comfortable, never once moving his hands from his mouth. "Tried the young man you once were Mr. Wright, and then to hear you work in a Russian Borscht place as a piano player and an underground gambler. Truly a shame. Then I realized you had a daughter as well. No Mr. Wright I never spy on you, I merely see the two of you in the store every now and then. I saw you both so much I came to the conclusion that you were father and daughter."

I stopped him. "I adopted her."

"I know, I looked into the case file about what happened. Mr. Wright, you truly have a heart of gold."

I chuckled a little, inverting my eyes behind my hat. A heart of gold? Sure, maybe when I was younger and still an attorney. Now though? I don't really know about that.

"To take care of a growing girl at that age thinking it was your fault. Truly phenomenal. What's more you've managed all these years on a salary as pitiful as yours."

I looked up at him. "What's your point?"

He pushed the paper over to me. I had began to shake. Whenever he did that it was never good. In fact the only time he had ever done that was if somebody had failed an important paper. Most of the time that was all it took for his students to run out crying. His expression didn't change. That's what scared me most.

I looked down at the paper, my hand reached out, but stopped short. My heart wouldn't quit racing. It felt like it would just fall out of my chest at any moment. I've only felt like this twice. The first time I took the BAR and my first case in court. My hands were clammy and sweating. I couldn't reach the paper. I was too scared. I looked up to the professor. I could have sworn I'd seen a smirk off of him, but it had disappeared quickly.

I grabbed the paper and flipped it over quickly. Just as I did I fell off the chair, listening to a slight laugh from Mustochie.

"Once again you surprise me Wright!" he laughed. "A perfect score."

I jumped up. "All that for a joke!?"

He nodded leaning forward, still smiling big. "I couldn't help it. The second you walked in the room had gotten gloomy. You used to be such a good young man. I guess that's one thing that the law had taken away from you. That innocence you once had."

He pointed to his head, smiling still and kept on talking. "You let your success get to your head Mr. Wright. You knew celebrities, solved unsolvable crimes, defended anybody based on your beliefs. You defended a man based off of a poker game from mwhat I heard. That was your downfall. You got cocky. You've never been cocky. Now you're a gloomy old man. I look in your eyes now and it's the eyes of the kid that left this college all those years ago."

I stood there, a little mad that he messed with me like that. He was right though. I had changed. I had become philosophical. Just so I could change the courts I became too serious.

Mustochie stood. "Mr. Wright," he said sternly. "I have a few questions for you before I can officially call you a lawyer again."

I nodded. "Ask away."

"Why do you want to become a lawyer? Why now?"

"There are changes happening in the world Professor Mustochie, especially to the courts. I introduced the Jurist system in an attempt to show that definitive evidence isn't the only way to put a criminal away."

"You do however realize the implications yes? There are doubters."

"I know. A lot of people may doubt me, but that doesn't matter. I only care to get the innocent out of trouble from evil."

"Final question…"

He stood straight up, this man was taller than me, his pose formidable and imposing. His smirk left, his sternness had returned. He looked down to me with glaring eyes and asked, "Why should I give you your badge Mr. Wright? Convince. You have five minutes."

I nodded. A battle of wits huh?

I slammed the desk with my hands. "I believe you should return my badge due to the fact that there is no one better than me!"

"No one hm? I have seen many lawyers just as good, if not better than you are. Sure they're win loss record may not be as good, but they make fewer mistakes in court."

"I don't care about a win to loss ratio. I care about the innocent! I was have adopted Mia Fey's philosophy to trust my clients."

"Do you truly trust them though Mr. Wright?"

"I do."

"How?"

"I have… method's to get the truth out of them. All of it involves nothing but a little bit of pressing and some evidence to show them. That way their lies are revealed. Only then do I accept them if the full truth is told."

"Then tell me why you didn't do it with the Gramayre man!"

"I messed up okay! I got cocky!"

"Why would a man of your caliber get cocky like that!? To all of a sudden give up on the methods of finding the truth!?"

I clenched my fists and retorted. "I started caring about my ratio! Not about the client!"

"Then tell me Mr. Wright, why did you do that?"

I shot back, my mouth went agape. He caught me. I couldn't retort to that. He tricked me into admitting I messed up, and I had. Instead of using my item, I played a game of poker and accepted him. It didn't even matter. I hadn't even thought about it at the time. I grabbed the evidence and used it without a second thought. I didn't care what happened I just wanted to win. I fell down, landing on the chair and slumping down. I hadn't admitted it to myself… all of a sudden…

I leaned over and yelled loudly, grabbing my head. "I messed up!" I yelled. "I didn't care!"

He leaned over, yelling at me from the other side of the desk.

"Is that so Mr. Wright!? Is it!? You truly didn't care about your client in the end! All you wanted was that win on your resume and your track record. It's pathetic! A man of your caliber to sink so low into the depths of darkness! That's why you used the forged evidence!"

He slammed the desk, throwing the test in my face. "You may get a perfect score, but it doesn't hide your true nature Phoenix Wright! The truth is in reality you're a dark attorney that only wants the win! That's why you became the lawyer you did isn't it? The fame! Once Ms. Fey was out of the way your name shot up in the sky! Everybody knew you! Especially after the case regarding that Edgeworth man! To defend a prosecutor, your rival nonetheless. It was preposterous! You used the excuse he was your friend. You knew what you were going up against. A von Karma! A man with a zero loss track record! You've defeated three prodigies with perfect win records in the matter of two years! You didn't care about innocence! YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT THE FAME OF BEATING A PRODIGY! ADMIT IT!"

He finally stopped. Everything in the room had gotten quiet. My fists were clenched. I never even looked at him. One minute was left.

"One minute Mr. Wright," he reminded. "Any closing arguments?"

I grit my teeth. It wasn't true. None of that was true! I wouldn't let him talk like that to me!

I jumped up and pointed at him fiercely and shouted, for the first real time in almost eight years I shouted. _**"OBJECTION!"**_

I glared. And slammed my hands on the desk, getting close and eye to eye with him, shouting. "None of what you said is true! I defended Edgeworth because he was my friend! I've known him since we were kids! I knew he was innocent from the beginning! If I wanted fame I would have taken another job other than defending others! I didn't care that he, or Manfred, or even Franziska had a perfect win record! I didn't care about breaking it! I only cared to get those that they falsely accused out of the jail and out of the court system! I never once believed that any of my clients were guilty, with the exception of Engaurde. I don't fight for a win record Professor! I fight for truth! I fight for justice! I fight for everyone that can't defend themselves! I am a fighter for freedom! I fight to protect the innocent! I will not stop! Even if I do it on my own I will get the innocent free! I will not standby and watch as they are falsely accused! These people are my friends! I have made unbreakable bonds because of this! So don't accuse me of wanting fame. All I want, is freedom the righteous."

We stood there, glaring at each other, not blinking for a second. I could feel sweat on my forehead and hands. A second after that speech his alarm went off. We just stood there, listening to the beeps, my heart was racing and I had to breathe for air. He smiled and stood up, I watched him closely as he turned the beeper off. He motioned and I stood.

Mustochie opened his desk, and out of his hand came something small and gold.

"Mr. Wright," he said softly, grabbing my hand and putting the small round object in it, then closing it. "You have passed your final test. Congratulation. I hereby reinstate you as Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law."

I opened my hand and looked in it. There it was, my badge. I turned it around, it was indeed my badge same number and everything.

Mustochie walked to the window, looking outside. "Mr. Wright," he said again. "I have one request of you. This time around, don't be stupid. Stick to your ideals, and take good care of that badge. If you lose it again, I'll tell them to chunk it. Do you understand me?"

I clenched it in my hand, a smile on my face. "Yes sir." I said. "I'll treat this badge with even more respect than I did last time. I swear."

He nodded, as I left, I thought I heard a chuckle out of him, but again it could have just been my imagination. I stepped outside, the clouds scattered, the sun started coming out. There was something different about today. I could feel it. My fire started.

However I couldn't get past my feeling… of something missing.


	7. Investigation with a Hart

**APOLLO'S POV**

**Fey Manor: Guest room**

**1:40pm**

Ms. Fey laughed as I drank my warm tea. In fact she was laughing so hard she had to put her tea down on the table. After a few minutes she finally calmed down, still giggling a little.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know he was the one in charge of this."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head. "I didn't expect it really. I haven't heard from him in at least seven years."

There it was. The seven year timeline. There had to be something here that I was missing. I scratched my forehead. The Pearl Fey… Maya Fey… their names sounded so familiar to me for some reason I just couldn't remember why. It was really bugging me. I know I've heard of the Fey's before. I would have to go and look them up later.

I put my hand to my forehead. I couldn't get into the crime scene and I had no way of getting permission to get into it. I looked up to Ms. Fey who had a big smile on her face.

"I could help you," she said.

"Wait what?"

She nodded and stood up. "We're going to go and look at that crime scene."

"We can't though. Edgeworth said we're not allowed in."

Ms. Fey began walking off. "You'll see. There are always tricks to get in."

The door creaked open just as she was about to head out. I stood, looking into the dark eyes that glared into me. Edgeworth stood there unfazed and looked towards Ms. Fey.

"May I speak with you a minute."

She put her hand behind her back and motioned, then nodded towards him. "Of course." She looked at me. "Mr. Justice could you step out so we can talk?"

"Oh! S-sure," I answered. I stood and began walking out, but she grabbed my arm and looked up at me, smiling.

"Now's your chance. There shouldn't be anybody there. Go!"

I nodded and walked off as she shut the door behind me. Now was my chance. I wonder if Edgeworth knew what I was doing though. If he did, why would he just let me go?

**Kurain Village: Path to the Waterfall**

**2:32 pm**

When I arrived there had been nobody there, just as it was with the first time. So I carefully walked in and went over to a tree where the outline of the body was taped up. I looked around. There was little blood around, though the snow could have covered it. It was hard to really investigate the scene because of the snow. Pearl did tell me that there was a storm in the mountains. It could have covered a lot of the evidence.

It was strange really, being on my own out here. This village was so far from the city that there were no noises from cars or people. I was alone. I could hear the waterfall in the distance and a few birds chirping. Trucy wasn't here either. I had gotten so used to her being around me making so much noise, even some times helping me out. It was quiet, too quiet. Normally I'd love it. Now though?

I was distracted from my thoughts by a blinding flash of light.

"Gotcha!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see more blinding flashes of light.

"Hoo whee! Wait till they hear about this! The real murderer right here! They always return to the scene of the crime!"

The flashes stopped but I could still see spots, and a silhouette of someone in front of me. It sounded like a woman with a heavy country accent. Another flash of light appeared, but I shielded my eyes to this one.

"W-what?" I stuttered, "Who's there?"

The dots stopped, my vision cleared. I saw a woman with a camera right in front of me. Her most distinguishing feature, the large red afro. I shook my head. "Wait I'm not-"

"Hey!" she shouted, "I found the real culprit! He's over-"

"**HOLD IT!"**

She stopped, and looked over to me, "What!?"

"**TAKE THAT!"**

I flashed my attorney's looked as if she calmed down, then snatched it.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What're you doing!?"

She eyed it precariously, even biting it, then she looked at the back.

"Well I'll be darned and call me Jeramiah! This is the real thang!"

_Yes because how many people do you know would be able to make a fake attorney's badge?_

I sighed and stood. "I'm Apollo Justice, attorney. I'm investigating this crime scene."

The woman gave a big smile and put her hand to her hips. "Sorry 'bout that. Ya see I got so worked up over this story I'm just about willin' to put anything into the camera."

"Um, who exactly are you anyway?"

"Oh! Name's Lotta Hart! Photojournalist. I come from the best place on Earth."

"Where would that be now?"

"The Heartland of course!"

I was already wondering the obvious question.

"Why exactly are you here?" I said, a little suspicious of her motives already. She glared and gritted her teeth.

"I know exactly what you're thinkin'!" she shouted. "Tryin' to go around suspectin' every little thing that comes around! Why I oughtta just smack you around a few times! No better than another lawyer city boy I knew once."

I waved my hands frantically. "Hold on hold on! That's not what I meant! I was just thinking it was strange for somebody to be out here is all!"

She didn't hear me. "Well I'll let you know I was out here when it happened! I SAW THAT GUY GET KILLED!"

I stopped. She saw him got killed? She's a witness! This would help me!

"Please! Tell me what you know!"

She shook her head and smirked. "Sorry kid, but I just can't do somethin' like that."

"Why not!?"

"I got somthin' good here." She patted her bag. Considering what she told me her job was I figured it was pictures of some kind.

"Can't you at least tell me something?"

She laughed. "Man kid, you may be a lawyer but you sure don't have HIS style."

I looked at her. His style? Who is this "his" guy?

"The other lawyer boy was so much different," she continued. "His eyes were always full of fire and he would fight no matter how hard or how impossible something seemed to be. The city boy was always in the field though, so much different from any other lawyer. He struggled to find evidence, but when he did whoo boy was it somethin' grand! It was never small, and he was sure to use it in court at just the right time. He wouldn't stand for no lies either, and he was always able to see through a person's lie. It was a sight to see!"

She looked at me, her smirk faded and her head dropped. "I don't see any of that in you."

I fell to the ground. I feel so unappreciated. I admit I wasn't the best at finding evidence, in fact more than ninety percent of the time I always had some form of help. I could never connect the pieces until I was in court either. Could you blame me? I'm a defense attorney! The courtroom is my battle field! Not the investigation field! It's best left to people like Ema who know what their doing.

I looked up at her and she smirked. "Oh calm down Lawyer Boy. I'm gonna help ya out."

"What do you mean."

She pointed to the ground. "I was up here durin' the storm you know. It snowed pretty hard out here, but it stopped. No new snow's fallen in almost a day. Which means what now? Come on Lawyer Boy think!"

She was being loud but I still tried focusing. That was a new piece of information. I wondered though. "Ms. Hart how long had the storm been?"

"All day yesterday," she answered. "It was calmed down a bit between one thirty and three but after that it started right back up. I took advantage and took pictures of the scenery."

"Scenery?"

"Yes the scenery!? You think I can't take the time to appreciate this here beautiful land!?"

I sighed, rather not get her started again. She started babbling about how many pictures she took, I was only half paying attention as I looked around. There had been no blood, but no new snow had fallen which means it should be around the area. The victim had died from blood loss after all, there should be a lot of it. There was nothing in the report about finding a bullet which means it should be around the crime scene.

I scoured the area, no bullet, no bullet hole. It could have been blown off by the wind. I thought. What was going on?

"HEY YOU! PALS! YOU TWO CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I turned to see a large man charging me. "What the!?" He stopped just short of me, huffing and puffing for air. "You! Both of you have to leave!"

"Who the-"

"Name's Detective Dick Gumshoe, I'm heading up this case. Who are you!?" I flashed my badge and he smirked. "A defense attorney eh? Well sorry pal you got to leave." He looked over to Lotta. "Oh yeah, Mr. Edgeworth wanted to talk to you."

"Tell Mister Brooder I don't give a hoot!" she retorted.

The detective began to push me out. Things were happening too fast right now, however not fast enough that I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Something shining in the sunlight, it was just outside of the yellow tape. As soon as I was kicked out I walked over to it and knelt. I had to dig a little bit but pulled out the item. What I saw was something amazing. A large serrated knife, blood dried on it with green cloth on the one of the ridges. I bagged it. Why was there a knife here?

I stood, looking at the knife through the plastic bag. I heard the shuffling of feet and looked over to a tree. Someone darted out and ran. Whoever it was they were fast. Could it have been the suspect?

**Fey Manor: Meditation Room**

Maya giggled a little. "So you met Lotta?"

"You know her? Can you tell me about her? She was kind of loud."

Maya nodded. "I guess you could say she's a friend of mine. She's a good woman but um, if Gumshoe is talking to her then you might want to be careful."

"How come?" I asked. She ignored the question and smiled as she stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That's all I can tell you right now. I must go train under the waterfall."

The waterfall!? Isn't that freezing cold water!? Regardless she began walking out, but stopped at the door looking back at me.

"Mr. Justice," she said quietly. "Your job has just started. I would start doing research if I were you. You'll need it. Especially if you're going against Edgeworth in court." She smiled and left.

I sat there, alone with my warm cup of tea. I had nothing but a bloody knife in my possession that may or may not be needed for my case. Also, whoever it was that ran off. Whoever it was they were extremely quick. I sighed and face palmed.

"I'VE GOT NOTHING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this chapter! Typical Apollo with his horrible luck. Oh well please review!**


	8. Coming of the Past

**Detention Center**

**1:28 pm**

I sat in the detention center, waiting for the officer on duty to come back with Larry. I sighed and looked at the clock, twiddling with the attorney's back in my hoodie pocket, next to the magatama. I sighed and tapped my foot. Without Larry I wouldn't even get what's going on. I know him well enough to know he wouldn't do what they claim he did.

Finally, after fifteen minutes the officer came out and told me he would be in questioning for a while. I sighed again and walked out of the visitors room, not really knowing where to go. I was a little frustrated. The trial started tomorrow and I spent half my day trying to pass the BAR and so far I have no information on this. Trucy couldn't help because she was too busy focusing on Apollo and I, Apollo wouldn't have known because he was doing the same thing. Only thing I did know was I had to go to the Wonder Bar.

**Wonder Bar: Dining Room**

**2:00 pm**

When I showed up the scene looked like this. Police tape everywhere, but no police, and a few evidence indicators. I sighed and went ahead and went under the tape.

"Been a while since I've done this," I said to myself. "Should probably refamiliarize myself."

I looked around, being careful what I touched, I went to the first piece of evidence, it was a bullet. I looked at it, what was a bullet doing here? I heard one gunshot, and there was one bullet. That one bullet was what had pierced Trucy. So why was this one here? I went to the last piece of indicated evidence. A glove, a black fingerless leather glove. Issue is, this could be anybody's glove. I wasn't going to dismiss it right off the bat, but I had kept it in the back of my mind that there had been at least ten guys wearing one of those gloves before. Larry of course was not one of them.

Looking at the evidence here this should be a pretty cut and dry case. With the exception of the gun being found on Larry's person it should be easy. I knew better though, there was always something. I scratched my head and decided to try to go back and talk to Larry again.

**Detention Center**

**2:35pm**

"NIIIIIIIICK!"

"Larry calm down."

"Nick! I'm done for!"

He was crying now with those big eyes of though. I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. "Larry," I said again, "Calm down and just answer my questions."

"I'm as good as convicted! Their going to give me the death penalty!"

He gave me a thumbs up. "I don't care though! I'll take it like a man! After all maybe I did do it! I'll go down in history as the man that tried to kill a little girl! I'll be infamous! So give me the chair I ain't scared!"

I slammed on the table. "LARRY! CALM DOWN!"

He flinched a little, but finally calmed down enough to where I could talk to him sensibly.

"Now Larry," I said again. I need you to answer some questions for me to the best of your ability. If you want me to defend you I need all the information I can get in the next few hours."

He nodded and agreed. "Sure thing buddy!"

**-What happened?-**

Larry folded his arms and tilted his head. "Well, I had decided to go to the Wonder Bar to catch her show and just hang out a little bit." Larry sighed. "Of course I just had a bad break up. My girlfriend before then left me to go to Japan for a modeling agency. SO I NEEDED TO HAVE FUN NICK!"

I sighed and shook my head. Of course this would all be because of a girl. Some things just never change with Larry. I told him to continue.

"I sat down and there was this beautiful young lass that came up to me and we talked before the show, so I bought her a drink and we just kept talking Nick. She was just so cute. I realized it was love at first sight! The show started and I watched it, I stood up when that last trick started. Then I heard a gun shot that sounded really close to me. Next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground and I was brought here."

I sat back and sighed, something I've been doing a lot of lately. This was a typical Larry story. Not very descriptive, and very uninformative. I looked up at him questionably, there had to be more.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" he shouted. Then it happened, the one thing I haven't seen in ages. Haven't had to, even playing underground poker this never happened. Chains surrounded him, and three red locks connected each chain. The Psyche-Locks were back. I could feel my heart pounding now, things were getting there, I could feel it in my heart. My fire was slowly coming back. I couldn't help but smile at this. I don't know why, I just did. Back when I first saw these I dreaded them, but now I can't help but feel good about it. Things were getting back to my element. The element of discovering that truth that I know I longed for.

"Hey Nick," Larry said, "You okay? You're smiling a little creepily right now."

I shook my head and laughed a little. "Oh sorry," I apologized. "Larry… are you hiding anything from me?"

He shook his head quickly, then began to sweat. "No no not me! I wouldn't hide anything in this situation!"

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be back Larry. There's something that I have to check. I'll be back."

I walked out. It was back to the Wonder Bar. I think there might have been something that I missed. Something important.

**Wonder Bar **

**3:19pm**

When I had gotten back to the bar things were exactly as I left it, not a cop in sight. Good, it would make things easier. I walked back in, there was something bothering me from earlier, that bullet. I went back to examine it, fortunately it was still there.

_Looks like my luck this time around is better._

I kneeled to look at it, and no matter how I put it the fact that it was there made no sense. I went back into my memory, into the panic of the situation. There had been one gunshot, I remembered it vividly. So where did this bullet come from?

"Excuse me sir," came a deep voice behind me, "Bars closed until further notice."

I turned to see a rather tall, well built man in his late forties. His blue eyes and long blonde hair the most distinguishable traits about him.

"Mr. Bar," I said. He looked and laughed again.

"Oh sorry!" he laughed. "It's only you Wright. Hey, how's Trucy"

"She's fine, recovering and in a lot of pain, but fine."

"Well that's good to hear. Say, what're you doing here?"

"I'm investigating." I flashed my attorney's badge at him. He stared at it for a second, then laughed again, clapping.

"So the rumors I heard were true!" he laughed. "You did get your badge back!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you hear?"

"I have my sources Wright. Anyway, I want to help anyway I can. I'll give you free rain of the bar since your daughters our number one attraction!"

"Thanks," I sighed. Of course that was the key phrase that allowed me to do this. _Since your daughters our number one attraction!_

I went back to the glove, still perplexed on how that itself was evidence. Mr. Bar went back behind the counter, leaning on it.

"It's too bad," he started. "My newest employee had to start under such bad circumstances."

"You were hiring?"

"Yeah." He laughed again. "Of course your daughter already works here so there was no point in telling you!"

_This was new information. A possible witness, the prosecution couldn't have found out yet, there hasn't been anyone here the whole day._

I jumped up. "Mr. Bar who is this new employee?"

He pointed with his thumb behind the kitchen door. "In the back," he answered. "I told her she could come in and at least help me clean up the spots that aren't the crime scene, since she really needed the money and I really needed the help. If you think it's important go ahead and talk to her."

"Thank you."

**Wonder Bar: Kitchen**

**3:28 pm**

When I got to the kitchen the first thing I heard was the sound of pots falling and a women's shriek. By the sound and lack of shrillness I assumed she was fine and went to investigate, I saw the back of a brown haired woman, her hair only neck length. I kneeled and offered a hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." she stood by herself and brushed herself off. When I stood I realized she wasn't really that tall, barely taller than Trucy. She turned around to reveal a big brown eyed young woman, could only have been barely old enough to work here. She wore a "Wonder Bar" T-shirt with a plaid skirt and jeans under it. A pink beret on the left side of her head. She smiled and let out her hand.

"Sorry about the mess."

I shook her hand. "It's not a problem, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"My name's Phoenix Wright, I'm a lawyer to the suspect. I was wondering if you could help me miss?"

She stopped shaking my hand, her big brown eyes seemed to show she was shocked at something. "What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Phoenix Wright, Attorney."

The glassy expression left her face, she put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Mr. Wright, do you remember me?"

"Should I?"

She sighed, her hands now leaving her hips and she slumped over. I remember you were with a girl, it was during a typhoon. At a spirit medium convention."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I don't remember ever doing that."

She laughed, putting her hands back on her hips. "Then let me refresh your memory Mr. Wright. I was a client of yours." She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward, winking. "My name… is Russi Clover. Supernatrual Phenomena Expert."

It took me a second, however after a few seconds it clicked. My eyes went wide, and I shot back. She winked again. "Remember me now, Mr. Wright? Because I sure do remember you."

Still shocked, I couldn't help but think to myself… _Is my past really coming back to me like this?_

**Hey guys! Like what I did there? Know who this girl is? I'll give you a hint, she's not from a game! If you can tell me who she is YOU GET A COOKIE! Anyway thanks for reading and please give me your reviews/positive criticism! Anything helps! Well until next time… see ya! **


End file.
